Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine vessels and propulsion plants, stationary powered systems, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are typically powered by one or more power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a power generation unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive that is powered, for example, by at least one diesel internal combustion engine, and the train further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided for moving the rail cars. Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
An operator is usually aboard a locomotive to ensure the proper operation of the locomotive, and when there is a locomotive consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead locomotive. A locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive, or locomotive consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating parameters, such as speeds, emissions and the like that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
In marine applications, an operator is usually aboard a marine vessel to ensure the proper operation of the vessel, and when there is a vessel consist, the lead operator/pilot is usually aboard a lead vessel. As with the locomotive example cited above, a vessel consist is a group of vessels that operate together in carrying out a combined mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the vessel, or vessel consist, the lead operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the consist and forces within the consist that the vessels are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the vessel and various consists over the specified waterway or mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating speeds and other mission parameters that may vary with the vessel location along the mission. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for ensuring that intra-vessel and inter-vessel forces and mission location remain within acceptable limits.
Some powered systems are powered by a power delivery system, such as a diesel engine in a diesel powered locomotive, for example, and a secondary energy source, such as an electrical storage device, for example. Should the power delivery system be degraded, conventional powered systems routinely run the risk of becoming inoperable due to a lack of power/energy capacity. Additionally, once the power delivery system of a locomotive becomes inoperable, conventional powered systems are unable to “limp home” or travel to an upcoming location, such as a siding, for example, in order to prevent blockage of the route, or the track in the case of a train, for example. Additionally, similar degradations may occur to power delivery systems in marine applications, off-highway vehicle (OHV) applications, and stationary generator applications. For example, a propulsion system anomaly or degradation may occur in a marine application. As another example, a brake system anomaly may occur during an OHV operation. As a further example, a thermal anomaly may occur during operation of a stationary generator.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system which manages an amount of energy within a secondary energy source of a powered system upon a detected or predicted degradation of a power delivery system, such that the powered system has adequate energy to travel to an upcoming location or to otherwise configure itself in a back-up or secondary mode of operation. For stationary applications, if a degradation occurs in a power delivery system, a sufficient amount of power needs to be supplied so that the loads may be controllably shed, or an amount of power may need to be transferred to a generator so an additional source may be started, for example.